Gemini
Gemini is the main character to be played by Michael in the Bloodmoon universe. She is made up of half of Lilith and half of Venus, the two sisters being stitched together after a UB attack briefly killed them both. Backstory Lilith and Venus lived seemingly normal lives, until the first brutal attack by the Ultra Beasts seemingly killed their mother as well as cleaved the both of them in half. Thankfully, the bizarre surgeon Raiden discovered them in time and quickly worked to stitch them together. His work was a success, and both Venus and Lilith now inhabitated the same body. Raiden cared for the twins, eventually encouraging them to go out into the world. The two tended to be shunned if seen, and so stuck to the shadows. Raiden eventually discovered an opportunity to help ameliorate their loneliness, and so sent them to join up with a rebel gang. Pokemon Bloodmoon Chapter 1 - The Ultra War Gemini joined up with Xander's rebels, all of which had various reasons to despise UBs, at Raiden's insistence. Lilith soon bonded with Junko and took in a small orphaned child, who they named Joseph. They also met the old man Loki and his ward Shirou. Soon after the two began to bond with Xander and Junko, and they started getting along with Henry and Violetta as well. Eevntually, they started to date Xander. However, not long after, Xander's supposedly dead sister Frieda appeared; she tried to break through Xander's prejudices by telling him of the UBs who saved her, and so Gemini revealed who Raiden was. Though this did cause a bit of a rift, Xander still embraced them, as his love for them trumped his anger. Personality As Gemini is two people in one, she alternates between the twins. Venus is loud, brash, bawdy, and goofy, though she's mostly as over-the-top as she is because she died after seeing Lilith killed and saw her sister take their being stitched together very hard, and so doesn't want to see her sister unhappy. She's an avid gamer and knows how to build her own computers as well. Lilith is a bit more quiet, reserved, shy, and emotional, but can be just as silly or bawdy as her sister on occasion. She has deep-seated emotional issues, such a need for affection and depression; the former somewhat stems from the latter as well as hurt over her father not being part of her life. She privately blames herself for him leaving, despite this being absolutely ludicrous. Powers & Abilities Gemini has very high attack and special attack as the result of being two Absol combined;her moveset is a combination of Lilith and Venus' moves, being comprised of Megahorn, Play Rough, Night Slash, Dark Pulse, Thunder, and Flamethrower. Gemini also has very high speed, which is typically what she utilizes in battle, as her defenses are still extremely low. She prefers hit-and-run tactics, sneak attacks, and other pragmatic fighting tactics. She is also in possession of a healing factor, which quickly regenerates severe tissue damage. Category:PBM Characters Category:Scrapped Content Category:Discontinued and Retconned Characters